


Day 4: Chance

by faisyah865



Series: HiJack March Madness 2016 [4]
Category: How to Train Your Dragon (Movies), Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: :3, Confessions, Day 4, Fluff, HiJack March Madness 2016, Human!Jack, M/M, i tryyyyyy, madness16 day 4
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-05
Updated: 2016-03-05
Packaged: 2018-05-24 19:00:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6163333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/faisyah865/pseuds/faisyah865
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He had an idea of how this was gonna go, but he wasn’t giving up no matter what.</p><p>“Jackson? W-What’re you doing here? I thought you went home already.” Hiccup stuttered slightly, head titled in confusion.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Day 4: Chance

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this earlier on before this month, so I had time to write out a longer one this time!
> 
> Enjoy! Kudos and comments are appreciated!!!! :3

Chocolate brown eyes stared after a lanky figure, heart pounding in his chest almost painfully, a lovesick smile coming across his face. Love filled his being and rushed through his veins, wanting nothing more than to say those three words and hold the person of his affections.

Jackson wasn’t a person who held back, he took risks, and believed in leaps of faith. He always tried his best, not giving up so easily. And because of his personality he was damn determined as hell to get Hiccup to be his. He knew his best friend was afraid to let people in; it took a while for him to let Jackson in. But everyday when the older teen so much as looked at Hiccup, he could literally _feel_ the love he harboured for the younger boy.

And this is why Jackson was knocking on his door right after they went their separate ways home. No car was seen, so his friend’s father isn’t home yet. Welp, makes things a whole lot easier. He shifted his weight from leg to leg, anticipation seeping into his heart. He had an idea of how this was gonna go, but he wasn’t giving up no matter what. He was about to knock again when the door opened abruptly, startling the chestnut-haired teen.

Jackson lowered his raised fist and gave a warm smile to his friend.

“Jackson? W-What’re you doing here? I thought you went home already.” Hiccup stuttered slightly, head titled in confusion.

 _Adorable_ was what went through Jackson’s mind. The pale teen tried to calm his racing heart and glanced into the house, silently asking if he could come in. The green-eyed youth stepped back and led the other into his room, settling down on his bed and patted the empty spot beside him. Jackson sat down and crossed his legs, turning to face Hiccup while the other did the same.

Jackson inhaled a deep breath and tried to steady his voice, looking at Hiccup straight in the eyes. “Heikki, I want you to let me explain everything before you say anything. I want you to hear everything I have to say before you voice your thoughts. Please.”

Hiccup was taken aback, then nodding reluctantly. Jackson never used his real name unless it was dead serious. He tucked his natural leg under him and brought his prosthetic near his chest.

Jackson started his hella long explanation. “Heikki, we’ve been friends ever since beginning of high school, and I can honestly say those were the best years of my life. You made my life a whole lot better and I hope I did for you too. And throughout those years something changed.”

Jackson paused, rubbing his sweaty palms against the material of his jeans and swallowed down his suddenly extremely dry throat. He continued staring into those forest green eyes that had speckles of red and gold, the colours of Autumn seemingly shining in his eyes, which suited him as Autumn is his favourite season. He fell in love with those eyes again, something that happened to him quite frequently now.

“It took me a while, but I realised that I liked you. I thought about telling you, but I kept chickening out. So I decided to keep quiet about my crush on you, but I fell quicker and harder than I expected.”

He saw shock in those eyes as they widen, pupils shrinking ever so slightly. Chocolate eyes tried to convey what he was feeling, aiding his words.

“Everyday when I look at you, my heart beats a mile a minute and I want to hug you and kiss you. Trust me, it’s been hard trying to stop myself from doing all those. But it gets harder and harder to not blurt everything out whenever we’re hanging out. And damn it, I can’t hold it in anymore.”

He took Hiccup’s hands in his, the smaller hands limp as the boy stared at him in shock and underlying hope.

“Heikki, I love you. No, I’m _in_ love with you. I love your eyes, how they shine whenever you’re happy or excited. I love your smile, that crooked smile that shows a little of your teeth. I love your hair, glowing when the Sun hits it _just_ right. I love your freckles, I don’t have to look up in the night sky and squint for stars, I see constellations right on your face. I love your entire body, no matter how much you hate it, it’s perfect to me. I love your sharp sarcasm, makes you one of a kind. I love your love for animals, the compassion on your face makes my heart melt. I love your leg, it symbolises your strength and will to get this far. I love everything about you, every imperfection and perfection. And even if you don’t feel the same, I won’t stop loving you, no matter what becomes of us.”

Jackson’s hands were shaking now, gripping Hiccups’ tightly in his, as if preventing him from running away.

“But, give me a chance. Lemme take you out, one date. If it doesn’t turn out well, then I understand. But if it does, well, I guess things’ll progress from there. But I beg you, one chance.  _Please._ ”

He was pleading now, desperate for that one chance to be with Hiccup, who was still staring at him with wide eyes. A blink, then his face turned neutral, deep in thought. Jackson knew he was thinking about this, weighing the options and risks, like he always does.

A few minutes silence stretched over them, the chestnut haired boy getting more nervous every passing second. But he didn’t look away from the freckled boy.

“You’re serious about this?” Hiccup looked at him with doubt in his eyes.

If it was possible, Jackson tightened his grip on the other’s hands, nodding his head vehemently. “Yes! Yes, I am!”

Hiccup stared at him for a while longer before softening his features and nodding slightly. “Okay.”

He watched as Jackson’s face light up like a thousand suns and he felt a smile creeping on his face. He hesitated before adding, “You know, I uh- I have a crush on you actually. Not exactly love, but I like you. For a while actually.”

The older teen looked like the happiest puppy in the world, damn, if he had a tail, it would’ve been wagging madly.

Jackson quickly leant across the distance between them and planted his lips firmly onto Hiccup’s freckled cheek in a quick kiss. The other once again froze in shock before relaxing.

“Thank you, Hic. Damnit, _thank you._ ”

Hiccup chuckled. “What for?”

Jackson leaned his forehead against his. “I know how hard it is for you to let people in, to trust. So, thank you for giving me a chance.”

And damnit if Hiccup didn’t fall for the chestnut-haired boy just a little.


End file.
